


The Inevitable

by MaskedBrunette (DrownedRedhead)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedRedhead/pseuds/MaskedBrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey! Madeline! Wait for me!” Gillian calls after her best friend. Madeline stops and looks back at Gillian with an amused expression. She looks so cute in her school uniform. Gillian catches up to the blonde and smiles, panting a bit. “Madeline can I stay at your place tonight? Please? I just can’t go home tonight,” Gillian says, lips twisting a little for emphasis.  Madeline smiles in a way she hopes is reassuring rather than reflective of the strange tightness that has been gripping her heart every time the prospect of Gillian in her bedroom comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable

“Hey! Madeline! Wait for me!” Gillian calls after her best friend. Madeline stops and looks back at Gillian with an amused expression. She looks so cute in her school uniform. Gillian catches up to the blonde and smiles, panting a bit. “Madeline can I stay at your place tonight? Please? I just can’t go home tonight,” Gillian says, lips twisting a little for emphasis.  Madeline smiles in a way she hopes is reassuring rather than reflective of the strange tightness that has been gripping her heart every time the prospect of Gillian in her bedroom comes up.

“Of course. You never have to ask.” Madeline responds. She knows that sometimes her best friend just can’t stand to go back home. Not that she has a particularly bad home life, sometimes though, she’s just surprisingly delicate and easily overwhelmed, Madeline thinks. Gillian grins at her gratefully and they walk perhaps a minute in comfortable silence. Madeline likes when Gillian is comfortable and quiet. She likes that the other woman, who desperately fills every silence in order to drown out her own thoughts, allows Madeline’s presence to do that as well, if only for a little while.

Gillian bounces a little and starts talking about horses very enthusiastically; her current interest is horse breeding, not even horse riding. Madeline thinks Gillian’s weekly interest changes are often ridiculous, but they make her happy. Madeline masterfully manages to listen, walk, and avoid Gillian’s grand, illustrating hand gestures. She isn’t embarrassed by the glances the two of them get because of Gillian’s loud voice and disregard for whether a topic is publicly appropriate.

When they stop in front of a nice, if boring, little house with a very neat lawn, Madeline reaches into her bag and rummages around for her keys. She pulls the keys free triumphantly and lets them both into the house. Gillian quiets and sets her bag on the couch. She stares at her bag for a long moment, considering her options. Finally, she chooses the more direct approach to her goal and rushes to her friend, wrapping her arms around the other woman. Madeline stiffens, eyes wide and blinking in shock, then she sets her hands on her friends back to pull her close as the shorter woman - still tall, mind - begins to cry.

Madeline is prepared for this. The tackle approach to the hug, no, but Madeline is one of a privileged few who know that Gillian’s brash, bold statements and cocky grins are a way to stamp down on the reality of it all. The reality being that, Gillian, always laughing and smiling and poking gentle fun, hurts. Madeline thinks that Gillian feels things so much more than other people, and Madeline thinks that it must terrible, given that she seems to need Madeline to hold her up at times.

“Madeline, lemme ask you a question,” Gillian says, lifting her tear stained face out of the other girl’s sweater.

“Of course, Gillian.” Madeline replies, wiping tears from Gillian’s cheek with her thumb. Gillian shivers, the heat from the other woman’s thumb spreading over her face like a wave and standing sharp contrast to the heat of her face and the slight chill of the empty house.

“How do you tell someone you love them, more than anything?” She asks quietly, trying to avoid Madeline’s eyes. Madeline swallows, biting the inside of her cheek. The pain centres her, brings her back to middle of her little living room and the woman in her arms.

“I suppose you just tell them. There’s not much else to do,” Madeline replies eventually, voice a little strained. She feels a sharp a stab of jealousy and pain that her beautiful friend loved anyone else in a way that would make her crumble like she had, and then guilt over the feeling.

“Oh. Okay.” Gillian whispers and pulls away from her taller friend’s arms, resisting the urge to stay in them forever. Madeline is beautiful in a serene, normal sort of way that’s comforting, and fits well with the homey attitude that is no less comforting for the obvious attempt to make it so.

Madeline takes her friends hand, pink dusting both their cheeks at the touch, and leads her up the stairs to her room. Gillian is always surprised by the number of books in the woman’s bedroom. How does she not have nightmares about all of them falling and killing her? Gillian smiles at her friend anyway and settles into her usual place on the floor. She looks down at the book under her hands, flipping over to lie on her stomach, her feet in the air.

“Calvin and Hobbes?” Gillian asks, lips curved and one eyebrow raised. Despite her bemused expression, she opens the book. Madeline laughs a little and nods, pushing her hair away from her eyes. Gillian watches her sidelong, digging a nail into her palm to stop from reaching up and-

“I like them. They’re cute and funny,” Madeline says, slightly defensive under her easy smile. She shifts to rest most of her weight on her left hand. Gillian looks back down at the book, running a finger along the edge of a page absently. Late afternoon sunlight streams through the window behind them.

“Madeline? Can I tell you something?” Gillian asks eventually, voice quiet and uncertain. Madeline takes a breath, battling to keep a frown from her brows. Gillian was many things, insecure at times and impulsive, then apologetic, easily hurt, though she’d never admit it, and too blunt by far, be she wasn’t often uncertain.

“Of course, Gillian. Anything,” Madeline says, matching the other woman’s quiet tone. Gillian looked at her with such sincerity in her large eyes. Madeline’s breath hitches in her chest from that look. Those striking eyes appear to be staring into her soul.

“Maddie? I love you.” Gillian said staring straight into the other woman’s softer eyes. Madeline was shocked for a moment before smiling at Gillian, tension flowing from her limbs like water from a bucket with a hole. God how she’s been wanting Gillian to say that.

“I love you too, Gil,” Madeline admits, voice a little harsh from having to force its way past Madeline’s relieved sigh. Madeline leans down and kisses the older woman on the forehead, soft and quick. “I will love you forever. I promise,” she whispers against Gillian’s skin.

“And the sun is witness to true love,” Gillian replies so quietly Madeline almost doesn’t hear. Madeline smiles. Gillian sits up and suddenly her nose is centimetres away from Madeline’s. The sun heats their cheeks and they breath together. Their lips seal together and it seems the most natural thing in the world, the most inevitable. The sun will rise, the Earth will spin, and the two of them will end up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I dunno. I like fluff and lesbians?


End file.
